


The hunt

by Oceanoasis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanoasis/pseuds/Oceanoasis
Summary: It's time for the jedi's annual hunt. Anakin has never taken part before and is a little nervous. Obi-Wan, Plo koon and Mace Windu comfort him and it all works out with Rex by his side.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Jedi Council, Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 38





	The hunt

He was shivering in excitement while, Pulling up his black garder belt. He could feel drops of water slide against his skin. Causing him to shiver again.

He had just taken a shower and was getting ready for the hunt.

It was a holiday that the jedi celebrated. Every year you were assigned to a random partner.

One of you would be the hunter and the other would be the prey.

The prey would wear nothing, but plack shorts and the skin of a loth wolf.

The hunter wore black lingerie. With a garter belt and thigh high stockings. Over that they would have a white dress and a red hood.

They would chase there mates into the forest. Hunting them down with a basket in hand.

He picked up the white dress feeling how soft and silky it felt. While pulling it over his head.

They would make love under the moon and feast on their desire and give it to the force. Afterwards when they were finally sated. They would have a picnic under the starry sky.

He had never done this before. He had always been to young. The age restriction was 21 or older because most jedi would be older, more experienced padawans.

However he was the youngest jedi knight and now council member. The war had changed a lot of things. Especially after the defeat of Chancellor Palpatine.

The jedi had realized that they couldn't survive with the old code. They had decided to change it and with that. The hunt became different as well.

Before it was all about releasing your carnal urges into the force. Now however it was about love.

He smiled while wrapping his red hood over himself and stepped out into the freezing night air.

He could feel the soft leaves and moss beneath his feet. While he walked to find Obi-Wan.

They had all been transported to lothal. In order to properly perform there hunt. He spotted Obi-Wan up ahead and walked over to him.

He was talking with Master Windu and Master Plo.

"Hello Anakin."

"Hi Obi-Wan."

"Are you excited. This is your first hunt. After all.

"Yes I am."

Master Plo cooed.

"I can't believe this hunt is going to be your first."

Master Windu patted his back.

"Sometimes I forget how young you are."

He blushed feeling embarrassed.

Obi-Wan laughed and started asking if he wanted any pointers. Just to embarrass him even more.

He felt like a tomato especially when he thought about how, Obi-Wan had performed this ceremony many times.

Obi-Wan smiled at him and brought him close. They hugged and he let Obi-Wan soothe away his nerves.

"It's going to be amazing I promise."

He nodded, but jumped a little when the bell went off. Everyone smiled warmly at him, while they walked to the starting line.

A few jedi walked over and talked about his first hunt. It was too dark for him to see Rex. Who was with the prey somewhere in front of them.

Master Yoda tapped the ground with his cane and everyone fell silent.

"Are you ready prey."

The prey howled in front of them.

"Are you ready hunters."

They all howled and he felt himself smile. While adjusting his grip on the basket.

Everyone became lazer focused. The minute the bell rang and the prey ran away. He got into position, like everyone else and waited for their bell to ring.

*Ring*

They all ran forward into the foggy forest. He jumped over fallen trees and used his senses to locate Rex.

When he caught his faint force signature he ran foward.

Focusing entirely on Rex's force signature, he ignored everything else. A few times he could hear the sound of bodies hitting the floor.

He looked over for a minute when he felt Obi-Wan's force signature and was just in time. To watch him tackle Cody to the ground. He smiled while continuing on.

He enjoyed the feeling of hunting his mate. It was thrilling and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Up ahead he could just barely make out Rex between the fog. He ran faster and started coming closer and closer to his prey.

Rex had no idea and was surprised when he suddenly found himself on the ground. With a heavy body on top of him. He turned around to see Anakin looking down at him with a pleased expression.

"I found you."

He grabbed Anakin's hips and kissed him. While saying.

"Yes you did."

Anakin looked devine in his now dirty white dress. He felt along the silky surface. Before pulling it off of him.

His heart was pounding and he felt the adrenaline from there hunt. He mouthed one of Anakin's trapped nipples and got a moan.

He rolled them over until he was on top. He pressed Anakin into the ground and kissed his neck. He bit his pulse point which caused Anakin to rub against him.

He kissed down his chest. Before ripping the lingerie off of his body.

Anakin gasped. Feeling the cold air hit his body.

He continued kissing down while rubbing his thighs. He scratched along the stockings created new rips between the fabric.

He continued claiming Anakin's skin. While allowing Anakin to do the same. They both moaned and he ripped the rest of Anakin's clothes off.

He took in the sight before him. It was a beautiful sight. Seeing Anakin's naked body and flushed skin.

Anakin looked at him with pleading eyes and begged.

"P-please."

He moved down and kissed Anakin's thighs. He mouthed along his skin and bit down on his hip.

Anakin moaned and panted.

"P-please."

"Shh, I got you baby."

He dug through Anakin's basket and grabbed the lube.

Anakin watched him put a generous amount on his fingers and stick it into Anakin's tight hole.

Anakin moaned and said.

"M-more."

He kissed Anakin and whispered.

"Does your greedy little hole need more."

Anakin's face was flushed and he nodded his head. He smiled and said.

"Good boy."

The praise caused Anakin to shiver.

He stuck another finger in and stretched Anakin.

He continued biting his neck and having Anakin take another finger. He stretched him before Anakin started crying out.

"P-please, I want you inside of me."

He pulled his fingers out and Anakin whined.

"Shh, I'm going to take care of you."

He slathered on lube and pushed into Anakin.

Anakin cried out and he stopped.

"M-move."

He slammed into Anakin causing him to groan in pleasure. He continued ramming into Anakin. While changing the angle of his thrusts. That way he hit Anakin's prostate every time.

It didn't take long before Anakin orgasmed. His face was absolutely stunning and the force of his orgasm. Caused flowers to spring up around them.

He tipped over the edge at the thought of Anakin creating new life.

When he came back to himself. Anakin was laying on the floor looking dazed. He brushed one of his curls while wiping them both down.

Anakin was really out of it and looked adorable. He held Anakin and pressed them close together. Anakin snuggled into his chest and he fell asleep. With a big smile on his face.

The next time they woke up. It was still dark. They got out there supplies and had a little picnic.

He hand fed Anakin and watched the way his plush lips wrapped around the tips of his fingers.

He felt his cock jump in arousal. Anakin noticed because he reaches out and strokes his cock.

"You need to eat."

Anakin whines, but he eats a few more things.

When he goes to grab the dessert. Anakin uses the distraction to take him all the way into his mouth.

He looks over and sees a beautiful sight. Anakin laying on the forest floor. While sucking him off. Anakin goes down and starts to choke on his length.

He moans at the vibrations, but Anakin stays where he is. He can see Anakin breathe through his nose and concentrate on sucking him off.

He holds Anakin's hair and when Anakin looks up at him. With eyes full of trust he starts fucking into his mouth.

He moans and groans. While Anakin has spit falling from his face.

He cums without warning and Anakin tries to catch it in his mouth. It quickly becomes to much for Anakin and he pulls away with a gasp.

Anakin pants and presses his hand against his chest.

He shivers at the contact and Anakin looks at him. He moves his other hand and licks some of the cum around his mouth.

"Mm, there was so much of it. I'm sure you could fill me up with it."

He felt his cock jump in interest. The thought of Anakin filled with his cum. His belly stretching from being so full.

He grabs Anakin's hips and pick him up. Before setting Anakin on his lap. Anakin moans and moves around. He can feel his cock pressed against Anakin's hole and he presses against the rim.

Anakin pushes himself against his cock and he bottoms out.

They sit there for a while. Anakin enjoying the stretch.

"Eat your dessert and no moving."

Anakin whined, but he ignored it. He grabbed the cake and Anakin started eating it.

He kissed his shoulder and gave him a glass of water.

"Drink."

Anakin drank the entire glass before shifting around. He moaned and tried to move around some more.

He held Anakin's hips and whispered.

"Don't move."

Anakin shivered and was about to start begging. When he slammed into Anakin. Without warning.

Anakin moaned and tried to move, but he held onto his hips.

Anakin whined and looked at him. He bite Anakins shoulder in warning and continued pounding into him. Until Anakin came with a squeal.

He continued fucking into him, until cuming.

They both whined and he moved Anakin into a different position.

Anakin looked at him curiously and he said.

"I'm going to fill you with my cum."

Anakin shivered and got onto his hands and knees. It was a little difficult because they were still connected.

Rex grabbed his hips which would now have bruises in the shape of fingers. The thought was very satisfying.

He pushed in and out while hitting his prostate every time. Anakin moaned under his touch and he kissed down his back.

It didn't take long before they were cumming again. He kept fucking Anakin through there orgasm and into another one. Before they both finally collapsed from exhaustion.

He felt his hands along Anakins stomach and noticed how it stuck out. Anakin whined and shivered.

"Look at you full of my cum. Your holding it so well for me."

He picked up one of the flowers Anakin created and showed him.

"Good boy. Look at this flower you created. Now that your filled with my cum. Your going to make children for us to love and take care of together."

Anakin whined and scooted closer.

"I-I want to be with you forever."

"Me too. You have my heart Anakin."

He put the flower in Anakin's hair and grabbed more. He pressed Anakinys back against his chest and threaded flowers into his beautiful hair.

"You are so beautiful."

They sat like that watching the sunrise. Eventually they heard the bell ring and stood up.

Anakin's legs wobbled and he almost fell over before being caught.

He picked Anakin up and carried him. There clothes were ruined, but it didn't matter because no one was wearing clothes when they returned to the group.

Obi-Wan walked over and smiled at a sleepy Anakin.

"How was your first time?"

"It was amazing."

Quinlan walked over and whistled.

"Wow Rex, you fucked him so hard he can't walk."

Quinlan laughed and looked at Obi-Wan.

"Remember our first time?"

Obi-Wan sighed.

"How could I forget."

Cody came over and patted his back.

"You really wore him down, Rex."

He smiled and kissed Anakin's head.

"What can I say, it's a gift."

Cody rolled his eyes and held Obi-Wan who was laughing.

"My former padawan looks like he was mauled. You really marked him up."

He blushed and Anakin sleepily looked at Obi-Wan.

"M' tired."

Obi-Wan brushed the curls out of his eyes and examined the flowers.

"These are beautiful, I didn't know Lothal grew these kinds of flowers. Where did you find them?"

Anakin blinked sleepily.

"Made them."

Obi-Wan looked surprised.

"WHAT!"

He blushed when he realized everyone was staring at him. A few jedi came over and asked if they were okay.

Obi-Wan told them what happened and they were shocked.

Master Fisto looked really interested. While Master Ti stared at Anakin in wonder.

Anakin tried to stay awake. While they talked about his amazing ability, but he ended up falling asleep.

When he awoke again. He was warm and pressed against Rex's chest. While in a comfortable bed. His muscles were sore in a good way and he still felt tried. He fell back asleep a moment later, because he didn't want to get up and he was comfortable.


End file.
